Dom-094
|born=31 December 2511 |died=20 July (Age 60) |gender=Male |height=195 cm / 6'5" *205 cm / 6'9" (in armor) |hair=Black |eyes=Brown (Contumacy: Violet, Orange Pupils) |cyber= * *Contumacy |status= |weapon= 2552: *Xie XS8 *M6L * or * * * 2568, 2572: * *Electrolaser Pistol *M6L Machine Pistol * |equip= * (2526-2548) * / (2548-2551) * (2551-2556) *Hayabusa Powered Assault Armor/Mark III (2556 - 2565) *MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VII (2565-2572) *Contumacy (2552-2572) |vehicle=Space: YSS-774 Spatha |rank= |speciality=Close Quarters Combat |battles= * **Battle of Lares ** **Raid on Volos **Fall of Arcadia **Battle of Gliese 581 g **Battle of Isis **Battle of Vector **Battle of Daybreak **Operation Squall *Battle of New Bridgewater *Battle of Haven |class=Class I: 2525 |decorations= * / / * * |notable=Bonded with the Contumacy |affiliation= }} sting like no tomorrow.}} Dominic-094 was one of the last surviving SPARTAN-II super soldiers after the . Introduction Performance Report |} Biography Conscription When Dom was six years old, he was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program by Dr. Halsey. Like the rest of the SPARTANs, he was taken to Reach, trained by Chief Petty Officer Mendez, and underwent severe augmentation procedures in 2525. And, of course, he is one of the only successful candidates. Human-Covenant War Battle of Lares from death]] Dom was pulled out of the to be placed into the newly-formed Platinum Team. The Platinum Team, led by Annie-003, was deployed on Lares, an outer colony, to defend the latter from a relatively small Covenant force. By the time the SPARTANs reached the planet, nearly a quarter of the colony had already been massacred. The SPARTANs first searched through the destroyed towns for potential survivors, but only Dom was able to find one - a little girl named Teresa Almonte - and break the neck of a that would have been the civilian's murderer. He gave Teresa an M6E, in case the SPARTANs failed to defend her during the wait for a to pick her up. Once the civilian was safely escorted, the SPARTANs swept into the larger cities, effectively driving back the Covenant with their teamwork, changing the tides of the ground battle. Meanwhile in orbit, the UNSC fleet of Lares destroyed the entire Covenant invasion, but at the cost of twenty-three out of thirty-two ships. After the battle, Dom and the other members of the Platinum Team were divided, rarely seeing each other again for the next twenty-six years. to provide rear support fire}} Dom participated in the in the year 2530. He was sent to help evacuate UNSC ground forces, alongside . The two SPARTANs eventually went their separate ways in evacuating different groups of infantry. Dom eventually met up with former teammate Rick-077, who was escaping to a Pelican along with several marines on an . Dom entered the back passenger section, and Private Michael Parks, the driver, successfully splattered their way to the Pelican. The dropship successfully escaped , docking in a , which slipspaced away. Raid on Volos A small Covenant ground force landed on the outer colony of Volos; sniped the Covenant infantry to cause confusion to allow UNSC forces to push. Dom was sent to Volos to assist Cal in holding off any stray infantry at close quarters. The raid was a success, and the two SPARTANs pulled out as the colony's military overran the aliens. Battle of Reynif Fall of Arcadia work together to kill a ]] , Commander.|Dom-094 to Caroline-191 aboard the above , }} In the year 2549, Dom was sent to a that was deploying drop pods of ground forces on , . He was ordered to aid two SPARTAN-IIIs in destroying the ship. In a Spatha, he spun his way into the hangar and splattered most of the Covenant infantry in the area, allowing him to safely exit the vehicle. The sight of a Pelican in the hangar notified Dom that the SPARTAN-IIIs were already on their way to the corvette's . After meeting up with Caroline-191 and Lindsey-412, the three SPARTANs fought their way to the reactor room, effectively taking out incoming Covenant troops with their teamwork. Caroline decided to destroy the fusion reactor by using several plasma batteries, so Dom covered the younger SPARTANs while they gathered the batteries for the detonation. Just as they finished placing the batteries and were about the leave the room, Lindsey took a plasma shot to her side, temporarily incapacitating her. Dom helped Lindsey out of the room as Caroline fired several shots at the batteries and then sprinted from the explosion. The ship began to tilt, making it more difficult for the SPARTANs to reach the hangar. Dom nodded to Caroline and Lindsey before entering his Spatha and leaving the Corvette. As Dom was returning to the Prowler he was sent from, he turned around to see no Pelican in sight. He then looked away in disappointment of the deaths of the two other SPARTANs. Battle of Gliese 581 g ]] Battle of Isis .|Dom-094, right before entering his solo mission}} Battle of Vector off Commander Caseiro's Pelican}} Battle of Daybreak .|Dom-094, while watching Daybreak being glassed}} Eva Connors' distress call}} Operation Squall The Contumacy was hidden within a complex cavern on Catacomb. The Covenant ground forces were this time led personally by 'Akamee. The SPARTANs arrived just in time as the strike team unlocked and obtained the artifact. Through teamwork, the SPARTANs killed the elites and retrieved the relic. Dom carried the artifact and the Platinum Team rushed out of the cave. As the SPARTANs fought through more covenant forces, Dom was knocked into a cavern wall by the force of a plasma grenade explosion, which also caused stalactites to divide his unconscious body from his team. With the Contumacy lost in the caves, the covenant began to glass Catacomb. The rest of the Platinum Team was forced to leave Dom behind. After waking up, Dom found out that the Contumacy was embedded into his spine. It took him an hour to adjust to his increased speed granted by the relic and then he went on to find his way out of the cave. However, he came across a forerunner control panel on a dead end. Hoping it would get him out of the cave, he activated it. The Contumacy immediately poured energy into the control panel through Dom's hand, activating a relatively small that destroyed a good amount of the cave. Recognizing that as slipspace, Dom decided that he had no choice but to go walk through. Installation 02 Return to UNSC Battle of New Bridgewater thought''"]] [[Raid on the Peaceful Drifter|Raid on the Peaceful Drifter]] Personality and Description }} Dom was considered very quiet as he almost never talked to anyone else, including all other SPARTANs besides those of his team. However, he spoke far more with the few who are very close to him, leaving only them to know his true personality. Internally, Dom resented his superiors of the UNSC, and he could not forgive Dr. Halsey for kidnapping him. Dom's hatred towards ONI did not prevent him from understanding the necessity of defending against the Covenant and other enemies, because he "no longer had anything to lose." Despite his general coldness, Dom was sympathetic towards civilians in the earlier stages of the Human-Covenant War, but had problems communicating with them; both Annie and Sam dubbed him "a gentleman." However, his cold side eventually got the better of him following the death of Annie as he became more remorseless towards everyone else other than his friends. This can be seen as the opposite of what occurred with . Out of all military skills, Dom was the best at close quarters combat, being able to outmaneuver virtually all infantry on foot, landing quick and powerful blows while effortlessly evading the opponent's attacks. However, he was considered to be one of the worst SPARTANs at grenade usage, despite still being more proficient at it than nearly all standard infantry. Dom also had spontaneous outbursts of near-impossible reflexes that were even faster than those of , as often noted by Rick; these were triggered only on occasion and were inconsistent. His speed and reflexes were further enhanced by the Contumacy, allowing him to run at speeds as high as 195 km/h (121 mph) in MJOLNIR Mark VII armor (165 km/h or 103 mph in MJOLNIR Mark V armor) and go to extremes as to dodge transonic projectiles. Although not exactly the best leader, Dom was cautious and ensured the survival of close ones under his command. This earned him the new leader position of the Platinum Team after the Human-Covenant War. Armor Early in the Human-Covenant War, Dom wore the standard until the of the armor was released of which he wore. When the was issued, Dom wore a helmet with a CBRN upgrade, a chest piece, a CQC shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder, a UGPS on his left forearm, and a on his left leg. Dom wore Hayabusa Mark III armor upon reentering service, but wore a variant of MJOLNIR VII Armor starting 2565. ''Halo: Platinum Annals'' Attributes Dom has the fastest running speed of all the usable characters (unless Sam uses sprint) and has the highest and farthest leaping distance. All (but one) of his movesets involve rapid short-ranged attacks with his only ranged attacks being his pistol and grenades. Dom's armor ability is evade. First Encounter Health: 38 Special Attacks *'Neutral:' Magnum Burst (25 damage) *'Side:' Magnum Shot (5 damage) *'Up:' Upwards Magnum Shot (5 damage) *'Down:' Frag Grenade (150 damage) Ground Melee Attacks *'Neutral:' The Halo: Combat Evolved shotgun melee animation, Dom swings his shotgun up and brings its butt into the enemy's head. (50 damage) *'Side:' A shotgun blast forward. The damage depends on how many pellets strike the enemy. (20 damage per pellet, 6 pellets) *'Up:' A shotgun blast upwards at 45 degrees. (20 damage per pellet, 6 pellets) *'Down:' A shotgun blast downwards at 45 degrees. (20 damage per pellet, 6 pellets) Aerial Melee Attacks *'Neutral:' Four quick kicks in the air. (28 damage per kick) *'Forward:' A downward punch that smashes the opponent into the ground or off a cliff. (52 damage) *'Back:' A flying back kick. (52 damage) *'Down:' Dom spins, kicking the enemy downwards with his feet. (52 damage) *'Up:' An upwards axe kick. (68 damage) Demolition It should be noted that Dom is slower and cannot jump as high in this moveset. Health: 100 Special Attacks *'Neutral:' Frag Grenade (200 damage) *'Side:' Rocket Launcher (150 damage) *'Up:' Gravity Lift *'Down:' Demolition Charge (1000 damage) Ground Melee Attacks *'Neutral:' A knee thrust(40 damage) followed by an overhead swing with both arms(65 damage). *'Side:' Dom pulls out a rocket launcher and fires it slightly towards the ground. (800 damage) *'Up:' Dom slams his grenade launcher on the ground(20 damage) and fires a grenade upwards, which will fall back down(400 damage). *'Down:' Dom plants a trip mine on the ground, it will detonate upon contact with any character or enemy. (700 damage) Aerial Melee Attacks *'Neutral:' Four quick kicks in the air. (35 damage per kick) *'Forward:' An axe kick that will send the enemy into the ground or off a cliff. (75 damage) *'Back:' A slow but powerful back kick with both legs. (70 damage) *'Down:' Four stomps with the last stomp being the most powerful. (25 damage per starting kicks, 65 damage on last kick) *'Up:' An upwards kick with both legs. (70 damage) Default This is Dom’s moveset for the majority of the Human-Covenant War campaign. Health: 100 Special Attacks *'Neutral:' Magnum Burst (25 damage) *'Side:' Magnum Shot (5 damage) *'Up:' Upwards Magnum Shot (5 damage) *'Down:' Frag Grenade (150 damage) Ground Melee Attacks *'Neutral:' The Halo: Combat Evolved shotgun melee animation, Dom swings his shotgun up and brings its butt into the enemy's head. (57 damage) *'Side:' A shotgun blast forward. The damage depends on how many pellets strike the enemy. (20 damage per pellet, 6 pellets) *'Up:' A shotgun blast upwards at 45 degrees. (20 damage per pellet, 6 pellets) *'Down:' A shotgun blast downwards at 45 degrees. (20 damage per pellet, 6 pellets) Aerial Melee Attacks *'Neutral:' Four quick kicks in the air. (35 damage per kick) *'Forward:' A downward punch that smashes the opponent into the ground or off a cliff. (65 damage) *'Back:' A flying back kick. (65 damage) *'Down:' Dom spins, kicking the enemy downwards with his feet. (65 damage) *'Up:' An upwards axe kick. (85 damage) Gallery Image:Dom-094.jpg|Dom in Hayabusa Mark III Armor Image:M6L3.png|The M6L Machine Pistol, Dom's most-used sidearm Dom's strange tactics Image:Short-Hop-Double-Laser.gif|Short hop double laser Image:Dom-094-Chaingrab.gif|Chaingrab Image:Dom-094-Spike.gif|Spike Image:Dom-094-DACUS.gif|DACUS Credit goes to Rayg, ZRDragoon, and Woojin, for sprites Category:SPARTAN